


Patience is a virtue (but I'm a sinner)

by napsugar



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Creampie, Desk Sex, Detention, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sort Of, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napsugar/pseuds/napsugar
Summary: Carl gets fed up with Santana's "wanky" comments and sends her to detention. What Santana doesn't expect is that Carl himself takes charge of her punishment.Set during 2x05 "Rocky Horror Glee Show".
Relationships: Carl Howell/Santana Lopez
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Patience is a virtue (but I'm a sinner)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/1414.html?thread=6384006
> 
> So I think this might be the first Carl/Santana fic on this site? I'm sure there are other smut fics with them scattered around the internet but wow, I'm surprised at the lack of content. I find this dynamic more exciting than Willtana and Santana's comments towards him are so funny and, well, wanky. So, enjoy!

Carl Howell is a patient man.

In his profession, he has to be. In his relationships, he has to be. In dealing with one Will Schuester, he has to be.

He doesn’t mind helping out with the school musical if it means helping Emma. It’s sort of adorable how into Rocky Horror Picture Show she is and putting the McKinley production together just brings them closer to each other. Maybe, one day soon, it will get her to open up to him in different ways.

Not that he minds waiting. Carl Howell is a patient man. But he is, after all, a man.

* * *

Santana Lopez was sent from hell to test his patience, Carl is sure of it.

McKinley’s tradition of the cheerleaders wearing their uniform literally everywhere is already making things harder for him, in a more literal sense than he’d like to admit. But then there’s _her_ , with her snarky and “wanky” comments every time he makes a visit. The looks she throws him when they bump into each other in the hallway, the way she winks at him, the way she pouts her lips.

But Carl is a patient man so it’s fine, he’s been ignoring Santana. Even patience has a limit, though, and he’s been feeling like approaching his snapping point ever since this musical business started. Her incessant comments are getting out of hand and it’s clear the girl doesn’t listen to Emma’s squeaky warnings.

“That’s enough!” Carl finds himself barking one day. He’s come to check in on their progress as Will gathered the club in the choir room and Santana just couldn’t help herself.

He didn’t mean to be so vehement but when he sees Santana raise an amused eyebrow, he doesn’t regret it. She’s challenging him and he’s done acting like he’s not up for it.

“Maybe detention will make you think before you speak, Miss Lopez.”

The students are all throwing him curious and confused looks and Santana voices their questions. “Detention?” she laughs and it only makes Carl more determined to wipe her smirk off her face. “You’re not even a teacher, you can’t do that.”

Emma is blinking between the two. “Carl, it’s okay, there's no need for that."

“You know I wouldn’t interfere unless I thought it was necessary but I think this has gone far enough,” Carl says, staring Santana down. She holds his gaze. “You, young lady, need to learn some respect.”

“Whatever,” Santana rolls her eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to be a hip dentist? Who put a stick up your ass?”

“Santana!” Emma shrieks at her once again.

But Santana isn’t moved by her guidance counsellor’s pleas to behave herself and Carl knows it. Everyone knows it.

“That’s exactly the kind of behavior I’m referring to,” Carl turns to Will. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Will is gaping at him, suddenly caught between his students and Carl’s gaze. “Well, I…”

Carl looks at him expectantly and he sees the exact moment Schuester makes up his mind. It’s too easy, really, but the man’s been desperate to seem like he commands respect and can outdo Carl. He'll do whatever it takes, even if he ends up playing right into Carl's hands in the process.

“Carl’s right, Santana,” Will says. “You’ve been inappropriate and disruptive and we can’t tolerate it anymore.”

The smallest of grins flashes across Carl’s face. He can’t help but feel smug when Santana’s indignant look is followed by an outcry.

“Mr Schue! Come on, you can’t be serious.”

“I am,” Will says firmly. “You’re to report to detention after class today.”

“But we have Rocky Horror rehearsal in the afternoon!”

“That’s only at three,” Carl interjects. “In-between classes and rehearsal should do, wouldn’t you agree, Will?”

“Uhm, yes. Yes, I was just going to say,” Will proclaims.

“No can do,” Santana says. “I have Cheerios.”

Carl can tell she thinks she’s just won the argument by pulling the cheerleader card. She can think again.

“Well, then you’re just going to have inform your coach that you’ll be missing practice today.”

“She can’t do that,” Quinn quickly says. Santana throws her a glare but Quinn presses on. “Coach Sylvester doesn’t allow for absences.”

“My decision is final,” Will says. “Santana, detention after class. You can tell Coach Sylvester about it after this meeting.”

Santana mumbles something under her breath and Carl leaves the choir room satisfied with the turn of events.

* * *

“This is such bullshit,” Santana groans as she opens her locker.

She and Brittany just came from History, their last class for the day. They would normally be heading to Cheerios practice together but the universe seems to have conspired against her today.

“It’s not that bad,” Brittany offers. “I bet practice will be exhausting, anyway. Coach has been really hard on us lately. Besides, at least you get a break from being at the bottom of the pyramid.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. That’s the whole reason Coach didn’t fight Mr Schue on this stupid detention thing in the first place. I swear, any other day you wouldn’t even have to ask her to oppose him but the one time I actually want her to beat him, she allows for this to happen.”

Brittany throws her a sympathetic look. “She’s mad at you right now but it will pass. Lord Tubbington was mad at me for a long time after I deactivated his gambling account but he’s come around.”

Santana smiles at Brittany because really, even her heart melts at the ridiculous but somehow reassuring nonsense she’s saying. She’s also pissed at fucking Fabray because this is all her fault. Whatever, problem for another day.

Santana shuts her locker. “I don’t even get it. Why would the hot dentist even get mad when I was just saying what we’re all thinking.”

Brittany nods in agreement. “He’s probably just frustrated. I heard Miss Pillsbury isn’t putting out.”

“That's not my fault, geez,” Santana mumbles. The bell rings, signalling the start of afternoon curriculars - and her detention. “Shit, I’ve got to go. See you later, Britt. Topple Quinn at practice for me.”

Santana extends her pinky and Brittany quickly squeezes it with hers. “I won’t do that,” she smiles. “See you later!”

With that, Brittany turns around and disappears down the hallway, leaving Santana to walk to the Astronomy Classroom alone.

* * *

The sight of Dr Carl Howell sitting behind the teacher’s desk in what is otherwise an empty classroom is not what Santana expected.

“What are you doing here?”

She’s fairly certain Miss Bell has been handling detentions lately.

“You’re late,” Carl simply says. His eyes are staring at her with such intensity that Santana almost forgets where she is. Despite knowing that something’s not adding up, she closes the door behind her and walks with slow but deliberate steps towards the front of the class.

“And you’re not a faculty member.”

She stops just two feet from his desk, crossing her arms as she waits for an explanation.

“For this afternoon I am,” Carl simply states. “I talked it over with Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury and we all agreed I should lead the charge in disciplining you.”

Santana laughs in his face and Carl narrows his eyes at her. “Disciplining me? What, you’re actually going to punish me for making a few crude comments? Come on.”

“That’s exactly the plan, Miss Lopez.”

When she sees how serious he’s being, Santana stops grinning. If she’s being honest, this strict and commanding Carl is kind of turning her on. He’s a legit snack, she wasn’t just making those comments for the sake of causing a bit of chaos. And Santana’s an expert on reading people, especially horny boys, which is really the only way she can describe the look Carl is giving her.

Well. Detention just got a lot more interesting.

“And what have I done wrong, exactly?” she challenges. “I have the right to freedom of speech, you know. Unless I had you all frustrated because your girlfriend isn’t putting out, but that’s really not my problem. Is it, _Dr Howell_?”

The way she says his name is dripping with sarcasm and Santana’s amused to no end by the way his face crunches up at her words. Really, it’s too easy riling men up.

“That is exactly the kind of behavior I’m talking about. You’d do well not to comment on matters that don't concern you.”

“Oh, really? Is that because it’s a sore point? Well, sorry you’re not getting any but that’s still not on me. Or is that what this is, you want a piece of Lopez? I wouldn’t blame you.”

Santana can practically feel excitement rush through her. Carl is staring her down but she's having way too much fun to back off.

“I’d advise you to choose your next words very carefully, Miss Lopez.”

“Or what, you’ll fill a cavity? Please, Mister Tooth Doctor, you’re not intimidating anyone. You don’t have any real power at this school. The only reason you could even give me detention is because your girlfriend’s ex agreed.”

Except, Santana very much feels Carl’s gaze on her and it’s making her feel all kinds of intimated. There’s a heat between her legs that only intensifies when he leans back in his chair. “Come here, Miss Lopez.”

Somehow, the fact that he’s not raising his voice is making Santana feel more aware of the power he has over her.

“Why don’t you make me.”

Santana’s acutely aware of how hard her heart is beating in her chest. Carl’s eyes are clouded by something that seems way too primal not to be taken seriously. She’s been loving the way his jaw clenched whenever she talked back to him and she waits for his next move.

What she doesn’t expect is for him to shoot out from his chair and get around the desk in a flash. She shrieks when his strong arm grabs her by the waist and she collides into his chest. He growls at her as his other hand grabs the back of her head and forces her to look up at him.

Santana’s breathing erratically while Carl’s eyes are darting between her neck and lips. He finally settles on her eyes and smirks when he sees how they're hooded by a combination of desire and fear.

He keeps her close to him and drags her as he walks back to the desk. When Carl drops back down in the chair, Santana has no choice but follow his lead as his arms force her on his lap. He wastes no time, bending her over and making sure he has a nice view of her ass. The position is uncomfortable for her and intentionally so; her torso hangs at his side and the hand on her back makes it impossible for her to come back up.

“What the hell,” she yells, thrashing as she tries to turn around and look at Carl. “You’re not a teacher, you have no right to punish me!”

Adrenaline rushes through Carl’s veins and he takes a moment to appreciate the sight of the cheerleader in his lap, at his mercy. He can already feel his balls tightening.

But Carl Howell is a patient man, and he’s going to teach Santana Lopez how to behave.

“Consider me your teacher for the next hour, Miss Lopez,” Carl says, his words slow but deliberate. He keeps one hand on her back and the other strokes her bare thigh. The shiver that runs through her doesn’t escape his notice. “Evidently, you have a lot to learn.”

“And I’m going to learn from the man who can’t even get laid by his own girlfriend?”

As soon as Santana finishes speaking, Carl’s hand is entangled in her ponytail and yanking at it. She lets out a sharp hiss as he lowers his head to hers.

“I told you to be more careful with your words. Just another sign that you have much to learn.”

He releases her hair and she slumps back down. She tries clawing at him but her arms falter around aimlessly. Carl catches her wrists with one hand and pins them to her waist.

He uses his free hand to flip up her skirt, giving himself a clear view of the red spanks covering her tan skin. As Carl palms her asscheek, Santana shivers at the combination of his touch and the cold air.

“I think a good old-fashioned spanking should do, don’t you?” he muses. Before Santana can reply, Carl lifts his hand and she cries out when it lands with a loud smack.

“Fuck,” Santana mutters, whatever snarky remark she wanted to make caught in her throat. The slap on her skin was hard but not enough to really hurt, just… Just enough to make her really, really horny for more. Her face heats up at the thought: none of the guys she’s been with tried anything like this. Sure, she’s received the occasional smack or two but it never carried this much power of authority. None of those boys were brave enough to try and put her in her place like this.

As Carl’s palm lands on her other cheek, Santana considers that none of those boys were men, not like the one pinning her down right now. She feels her pussy convulse at the thought.

“What, swallowing your words already?” Carl taunts her as his third smack lands. “That didn’t take much, did it.”

“You wish,” Santana grunts out. “I’m not the one smacking teenage girls around. Is this the only way you can feel like a man, huh?”

The fourth strike has slightly more power to it and Santana yelps at its force. It stings on her skin and makes the ache between her legs worse.

“You’ll learn to shut up and take it eventually,” Carl says. He’s about to lift his hand once more when he notices Santana press her legs together and shuffle them. He’s smirking as he forces them apart and hears Santana whine. He presses his fingers to her core, feeling even through her spanks how wet her pussy is.

“Oh, I see how it is,” he chuckles and strokes her through the thick material. “Soaking already, are we? Well, Miss Lopez, I shouldn’t be so surprised. You’ve been wanting me to ‘drill you’ since day one, haven’t you?”

Santana tries to suppress the moan that escapes as Carl’s fingers press her spanks into her folds. It turns into a squeal when he withdraws his hand and spanks her ass again.

“This is supposed to be your punishment, Santana,” Carl laughs, his fingers returning to her cunt. The heat radiating from her is almost too much to handle. He wants nothing more than to rip the spanks off and shove his fingers inside her, feel how she stretches around him. He grunts but controls himself. There’s a proper time for everything.

“I never thought you’d be man enough to do it,” Santana’s words snap him out of his train of thought. “But that’s what you want to do, isn’t it? You want to fuck me, Carl?”

She’s teasing him and it’s working, if the way his pants feel incredibly tight around him is any indication. Santana tries to jerk her hips into his touch and it almost makes him say fuck it. But no, there’s a lesson to be learnt here. He might not be faculty but he said he’d teach her this afternoon.

Carl undoes his tie and quickly bounds her wrists, freeing up the hand that was previously holding them. He grabs at her hair again as his other hand gets back to stroking her folds.

“This isn’t about what I want. Oh no, today is about getting you to behave, Miss Lopez. If you and you ask nicely for the things you want, you might end up getting them.”

He lets her fall again and continues stroking her while his free hand slaps her cheek. The most delicious combination of pleasure and pain rip through Santana and she moans into the touch. Her ass is stinging at the force of the slaps and it makes the need in her cunt that much more intense. Carl’s fingers are doing the bare minimum to ease it, the friction being enough only to give her the illusion of release. She needs him inside of her and she needs him now.

Santana knows what he’s getting at and she’s soaking through her spanks at the thought of him giving her what she wants. She holds out as long as she can, but when another smack lands and his fingers start speeding up, she twitches in his lap. “Please,” she pants.

Carl stops and uses his hands to spread her legs instead, each grabbing one of her thighs as Santana’s pussy desperately clenches around nothing. “Please what, Miss Lopez? I can’t quite hear you.”

“Ugh, you fucking bastard.”

“That was the wrong answer,” Carl slaps her ass. “Come on, count five more for me and we’ll see where we’re at with your attitude then.”

His palm lands on her another time and Santana bites her lip. She refuses to moan and she certainly refuses to count for him.

Carl shakes his head and tuts in disapproval. “I should have known a brat like you wouldn’t learn so quickly. So be it then.”

He doesn’t give Santana time to prepare: before she knows it, he pushes her spanks to the side and shoves two fingers inside of her. She cries out at the feeling of his thick fingers stretching her out, her slick walls clinging to his digits. Carl uses his other hand to smack her ass again and the feeling shoots right into her cunt as she pulsates around his fingers.

“Fuck, you’re tighter than I thought you’d be,” Carl breathes. He pulls his fingers out only to push them in deeper again. “I guess you’re not as much of a slut as you let on, huh? Or is it just that high school boys aren’t stretching you out enough?”

Another smack comes and Santana lets out another shriek. “Three! Three, okay? Shit.”

Carl curls his fingers inside of her snatch and delights in the sounds Santana makes in response. “Oh no no, Miss Lopez, that’s not how it works. I’m glad you’re beginning to cooperate but the count starts from now, provided you’re finally willing to behave.”

Santana trembles around his touch and finds it hard to catch her breath enough to speak. “Fine, yes, fine! I’ll count five more, just please…”

“Please what?” Carl teases. He pulls out of her entirely and Santana sobs at the loss.

“Please, fuck me,” she breathes.

“We shall see about that,” Carl says and slaps her cheek.

“One," Santana groans.

“There you go, see? You can be a good girl after all.”

Another smack. “Two.”

By the time the third one comes, Santana counts it out loud but wonders how many they’re actually at. Her skin is burning and her pussy needs aches for something to fill it.

“Four,” Santana practically yells when another slap comes. She’s heaving as she hangs from Carl’s legs, anticipating the last blow and for him to finally get back inside of her.

But Carl doesn’t do either. Instead, he’s gently massaging her cheeks and his fingers barely graze over her spanks.

“Carl, please,” Santana pants.

“You know, that’s not the first time you called me that. I should give you at least five more for that, for not calling me ‘Dr Howell’ or ‘Sir’, but I’ll let it slide. I think you’re ready to reflect on why you’re getting punished, aren’t you, Miss Lopez?”

“Yes,” Santana whines as she tries to move her hips into Carl’s touch. He sneers at her and pushes his fingers back inside.

He gives her one last slap and when she counts the number five, he starts thrusting his fingers in and out. It’s rough and deep and Santana squirms in his lap. She feels her orgasm build when his thumb starts rubbing at her clit.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come!”

Crying that out was, apparently, the wrong move on Santana’s part because Carl immediately stills. She whines at the loss of movement. “Not yet, not yet,” Carl says and pushes deeper into her twice more before completely withdrawing his hand.

He grabs Santana as he stands up and sends her flying towards the desk, one hand on the back of her neck to press her down on the cold surface as she’s bending over it. Carl then yanks her spanks down and tosses them aside, using his knee to get between her legs. Santana whimpers at the feeling, the slight friction not nearly enough to push her over the edge she was so rudely pulled away from.

“You enjoyed your punishment way too much but that doesn’t mean you can’t learn a lesson from it. So tell me, Santana, why did you deserve this detention?”

Carl replaces his knee with his hand and teases up and down her slick folds as he leans forward and hovers above her ear. “Tell me.”

“I was disrespectful,” Santana breathes. “I… fuck. I made inappropriate comments.”

“That right,” Carl says. The hand on her neck flies to her mouth and he shoves two fingers past her lips just as his other hand does the same and pushes back into her cunt. Santana moans around his fingers and begins sucking on them. “And have you learned your lesson now? Will you behave around me?”

Santana groans and nods her head as much as she can. “And tell me, is this what you wanted to achieve with all those remarks, with all those looks? Did you want me to bend you over a desk and fuck you into it?”

Santana's sounds get louder and she mumbles incoherently around Carl’s fingers. His other hand is pushing in and out of her at an agonizingly slow speed. “Is this how you want to come, taking my fingers on both ends? Do you want to come with my fingers deep in your pussy?”

At her sounds of protest, Carl removes his fingers from her mouth. Santana gasps for air before speaking. “No. No, I want your cock.”

Carl laughs and removes his fingers from her snatch after pumping into her a few more times. He takes a step back to appreciate the view of Santana Lopez, with her skirt flipped up and bare pussy, waiting for him to fuck her.

He quickly unbuckles his belt and frees his erect member. He’s been painfully hard this whole time and it feels good to take his dick into his hand. He strokes himself a few times and grunts in excitement.

Santana turns her head and sneaks a glance. “Holy shit,” she gasps when she sees Carl standing behind her. He looks massive, quite probably bigger than any dick she’s ever taken. Her legs shake in anticipation.

Carl smirks at her. “Like what you see?”

He wastes no time and after sliding his cock through her folds he positions himself at her entrance. He bottoms out in one swift move, not bothering to let her take him inch by inch. It’s been way too long since he had the chance to sink into a slick cunt and he figured Santana likes it rough, so the time for patience really is over.

Santana’s breath catches in her throat and she cries out his name when she finally finds her voice. She’s huffing and puffing as she tries to adjust to him, his thick cock stretching her out in ways nothing and no one else has ever done before. Carl leans forward to brush her hair aside and kiss her neck. “What’s wrong, Miss Lopez? Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“Fuck yes,” she moans. “You fill me up so good.”

“Let’s see how a real man does it then, shall we?”

With that, Carl begins thrusting into her. He sets a brutal pace and really does fuck Santana into the desk with every move. She already knows she’ll bruise where her hips meet the wooden surface. He slams into her with such force that Santana barely knows what’s happening, her cunt clinging to him and sucking him in with every move. He’s hitting all the right spots within her and Santana thinks she might actually black out if he goes any harder.

Carl wraps a hand around her throat and lifts her, making her arch her back as he pounds her. His other hand sneaks under her top and roughly palms her tits. The tension already feels too much, her stomach coiling every time he buries himself balls deep into her but when his finger finds her hard nipple and pinches at it, Santana comes with a scream.

He fucks her through her orgasm, his dick relentlessly plowing into her pussy as it convulses around him. Carl feels his own climax approach at the feeling of Santana’s walls hugging him tightly and he groans into her ear before letting her fall back onto the desk. He grips her by the hips and throws his head back in ecstasy at the sounds their bodies are making, the wet slapping of skin as his shaft disappears into her. With great reluctance, Carl pulls his throbbing dick out of Santana and they both mourn the loss.

Santana was just about ready to build up to a second orgasm. “Ugh, get back in me,” she complains, and as she finishes, Carl is pulling her by the shoulders. He turns her around and she sinks to her knees, greeted by his cock in her face. He’s covered in her juices and glistens under the harsh fluorescent lights of the classroom.

“Right away,” Carl grins and grabs her hair, guiding Santana’s face to where he wants it.

“Wait!” she yells and Carl groans in annoyance.

“What, you like your pussy pounded but you’re above giving head? Come now, Miss Lopez.”

“No, it’s not that,” Santana says. It’s most _definitely_ not that, she briefly ponders. In fact, her mouth is watering at the sight of Carl’s thick cock in her face and she’s eager to lick her own juices off of him. But there’s something she wants even more. “I want you to come inside me. In my pussy.”

Carl blinks at her, thrown by the admission. Santana is clearly satisfied with his shock so he quickly recovers and pushes his dick towards her before she can make a snarky remark.

Santana opens up to him, her lips parting as she willingly swallows him. She starts bopping her head up and down and her mouth feels fucking amazing around Carl. He knows for sure he will not last much longer.

“Don’t worry, I’ll consider filling you pussy,” Carl grunt as he jerks his hips into her, making Santana gag around him. The sounds she’s making around his cock shoot right into his balls as they tighten in anticipation of his release. “But first I really need to cum in your mouth. Does that sound good, you want to swallow a load?”

Santana hums around him and sure enough, it’s doesn’t take Carl much longer to erupt into her throat. He was going to have an intense orgasm anyway but having her on her knees like this, with her hands still bound by his tie and the thought of coming in her cunt later… It’s all too much.

Carl thrusts into her one more time to make sure all of his cum all ends up in Santana. When he pulls out, her mouth overflows with his white, creamy load. She swallows all of it and licks what escapes from her lips, her eyes boring into his as she does. Santana loves taking a load and she loves what it does to guys even more.

He slumps back into his chair, breathing heavily in the aftermath of his orgasm. Santana looking up at him expectantly is driving him crazy and he already knows it won’t be hard to give her what she wished for.

“Was that good enough behavior for you, _Carl_?” she says in a sugary voice. “Will you stuff my cunt in return?”

Carl grumbles at her words and feels the blood rush back into his groin. He’s not in his twenties anymore but they do have much of the hour left and there are a few more things he wants to make sure Santana has learned. And really, who is he to resist a request like that?

He makes her work for it, makes her beg for his cock again, but in the end, Carl ends up giving Santana exactly what she wanted. It’s close to the end of the hour by the time he has her pinned against the floor, writhing beneath him as he smashing into her. She cries out his name just as they both come, her snatch convulsing around him and milking his dick for every last drop of cum that he empties into her. It starts leaking out as soon as he unplugs her but he tells Santana to put her spanks back on and go to rehearsal straight away without cleaning up.

After having been with Emma, who hasn’t even let him fuck her, let alone leave her dripping with his cum, Carl feels fucking fantastic knowing what a mess he and Santana have made.

Santana, for her part, leaves detention sore and exhausted but content with the feeling of the creamy load tucked deep inside of her. She catches Carl glancing at her during Rocky Horror and it causes the flame in her body to reignite every single time. Brittany asks her how detention was just as she feels Carl's cum pool in her spanks and all Santana can say is that it was worth it.

Carl Howell is a patient man. He knows patience has its rewards.

Santana Lopez has always been an impatient girl. She knows there's much to learn, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this dash of Carltana. It's kind of rough around the edges but I wanted to post at least a little something this week. I'm waiting to have time to work on better and bigger things but until then one-shots are fun.
> 
> I'll get back to more mainstream Santana ships soon and, as always, feel free to let me know if there's something in particular you'd like to see.


End file.
